castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
News Archive
Here's the list of all the updates since the wiki was made. Most of these news items appear on the Home tab screen of Castle Age in the News area. Currently, the News area doesn't seem to work in the MySpace version. 2012 February *02/23/12 - New Quest! Spell Forge! *02/09/12 - Live Guild Chat! *02/09/12 - New Conquest Achievements! *02/08/12 - Vanir and Aesir! Conquest Updates! January *01/27/12 - Conquest Update! *01/04/12 - Limited New Years Gift! 2011 December *12/13/11 - Conquest Chest! *12/07/11 - IMPORTANT Update to the Guild Conquest Feature Release: *12/06/11 - Guild Conquest! - Conquer and Protect your Lands. November * 11/09/11 - Arena 5 Results! * 11/08/11 - Xelia of the Phantasms! October * 10/17/11 - Arena Season 5! * 10/07/11 - Perdition! * 10/06/11 - Tefaera! September * 9/22/11 - Joan, Valerian Commander! * 9/15/11 - Skill Points from Atlantis! * 9/14/11 - Atlantis II! * 9/02/11 - Rafaria! August * 8/31/11 - Thanatos of Fire and Ice! * 8/23/11 - Tower of Transcendence II! * 8/19/11 - Arena 4 Results! * 8/18/11 - Exploit URL * 8/11/11 - Wrath Chest! New Class Abilities! * 8/04/11 - Ephraline! * 8/03/11 - Pangaea! Malekus! * 8/02/11 - Excavation Quests! July * 7/26/11 - Arena Sign-Ups! * 7/17/11 - Caine! June * 6/30/11 - Typhonus, the Chimera! * 6/23/11 - Alexandria! * 6/06/11 - Anya! May * 5/31/11 - Castle Age Upgrades * 5/17/11 - Ambrosia! * 5/02/11 - Ascension Chests! April * 4/22/11 - Giants! * 4/21/11 - New Origin Quests * 4/20/11 - Shivak! * 4/07/11 - Syren! Monster Codes! * 4/05/11 - Public Monsters! March * 3/30/11 - New Heroes! * 3/24/11 - Land of Mist III * 3/21/11 - New Guild Powers! * 3/14/11 - Festival Timers and Daylight Savings * 3/10/11 - Chaos Mage, Tyxeros! * 3/07/11 - Update! * 3/06/11 - Scheduled Downtime February * 2/26/11 - Maalvus of Ursus! * 2/25/11 - Tower of Transcendence! * 2/15/11 - Festival of the Gods! * 2/11/11 - Land of Mist II * 2/10/11 - Daphne January * 1/28/11 - Oberon * 1/26/11 - Valhalla, the Air Elemental! * 1/26/11 - Arena Season 3 Results! * 1/24/11 - Arena Ends Soon! * 1/21/11 - Level 4 Character Class! * 1/14/11 - Annihilator Chests * 1/14/11 - Dolomar! * 1/6/11 - Guilds now available on iOS! * 1/5/11 - Arena Starts Now! * 1/4/11 - Cleric Balancing 2010 December * 12/30/10 - Therian! * 12/29/10 - Arena 3 sign-ups start today! * 12/17/10 - Return to the Land of Water! * 12/13/10 - Deshara! Guild Battle Updates! * 12/02/10 - Limited Power Shard Gift! November * 11/23/10 - Warrior Priestess, Sanna! * 11/04/10 - Vengeful Assassin, Crissana October * 10/28/10 - Vincent the Vampire * 10/22/10 - Defender Knight, Gawain! * 10/19/10 - Auto-Matching for Guild Battles * 10/18/10 - Golden Egg Favor Point Promotion! * 10/11/10 - Avenging Angel, Azul! September * 9/30/10 - Mystery Life Gift! * 9/27/10 - Lion's Rebellion! * 9/24/10 - Elora! * 9/23/10 - Guild Battles! * 9/17/10 - Mystery Shadow Gift * 9/11/10 - Azalia! Colonel War Ranks! * 9/08/10 - Guild Leaderboards! * 9/07/10 - Gehenna, The Fire Elemental! August * 8/27/10 - Zin! * 8/26/10 - Guilds! * 8/20/10 - Crimson Dagger Gift Released * 8/12/10 - Player Appreciation Gift * 8/10/10 - Oblivion Chests * 8/05/10 - New Gift: Mystery Light Relic! * 8/04/10 - Chance for Addtional Arena Tokens / Solara! * 8/03/10 - Server Maintenance - Aug. 4th July * 7/28/10 - Arena Starts Now! * 7/27/10 - Arena Season 2! * 7/21/10 - Suri! * 7/15/10 - Mephistopheles is BACK! * 7/13/10 - The Ivory City * 7/12/10 - Bloodblade Shard! * 7/07/10 - Elin Gift Back for LIMITED Time! / Godric! * 7/05/10 - Reinforcements * 7/01/10 - Limited Time Hero Gift June * 6/23/10 - Vampiress, Adriana * 6/22/10 - War of the Red Plains * 6/14/10 - Monster List * 6/10/10 - Fearless Hunter, Kataan * 6/07/10 - Broken Support Form * 6/04/10 - War! May * 5/28/10 - New Gift: Limited Mystery Green * 5/25/10 - Barbarus, the War-Faring Chieftain! * 5/21/10 - Azriel, Angel of Wrath * 5/20/10 - New Quest Area: Heaven! * 5/14/10 - Alpha Bahamut! * 5/12/10 - Kaiser! * 5/11/10 - Goblin Emporium! * 5/07/10 - New Attack Buttons April * 4/30/10 - Minor, Unannounced updates * 4/21/10 - Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon * 4/12/10 - Arena Results! * 4/05/10 - Arena Will End Earlier than Originally Planned * 4/01/10 - New Chest: Onslaught! March *3/31/10 - Castle Age News Feed is Back! ( Secret Master and Apprentice Update) *3/22/10 - Arena Begins March 24th! Sign up now! *3/16/10 - Arena Coming Soon! *3/11/10 - Master and Apprentice! Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental *3/04/10 - New Achievements! New Gifts! February *2/24/10 - Underworld and Skaar! *2/18/10 - Castle Age Toolbar! *2/17/10 - New monster added. *2/12/10 - New Demi Rewards! *2/10/10 - New Land! *2/05/10 - Property sell prices *2/05/10 - Change to Income *2/03/10 - Raids Updated! Battle Rank! January *1/29/10 - Deathrune Raid *1/21/10 - Feed (CTA) Issues / New Gift and Feeds Fixed! *1/18/10 - Mephistopheles! Excalibur! *1/14/10 - Keep Track of your Army Members *1/06/10 - Reintroduction of the Training Grounds 2009 December *12/22/09 - Dark Legion *12/10/09 - The Masked Update *12/03/09 - Monster Achievements and Other Achievements *12/02/09 - Hero Leveling and Abilities November * 11/25/09 - Achievements * 11/18/09 - Sylvanas + Trident * 11/16/09 - Monster Loot Tab + Demi-Quest Update * 11/11/09 - Undead Realm + Gloves + Quest Consumables * 11/06/09 - New treasure chest system (unannounced) * 11/05/09 - Colossus of Terra + Nobility Tier * 11/03/09 - Gildamesh * 11/02/09 - Minor tweaks and bug fixes to the 10/30/09 update October * 10/30/09 - Summon Cronos, Create Cronus, Elite Guard * 10/02/09 - Demon Realm and Keira Boss September * 9/25/09 - Monster List Updates * 9/21/09 - Update to Dragons Category:News Archive Category:Castle Age Wiki